


Леди в красном

by YaotomeUmari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Historical Epochs, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaotomeUmari/pseuds/YaotomeUmari
Summary: Леди в красном танцует со мной...И никого больше нет, лишь мы вдвоём.





	Леди в красном

      Тёплый майский вечер сопровождал мягкий розовый закат. Звуки классической музыки медленно разносились ветром по всей округе, и лишь вблизи особняка были слышны голоса, множество голосов людей, что являлись гостями моего дома. Среди смеха и шёпота я отчётливо слышал и голос своего отца, человека, устроившего сие мероприятие. Ну а я, тот, кто, по обычаю, должен был стать звездой этого вечера, сегодня не показал и носа из своей комнаты и предпочёл наблюдать за всем с балкона. На то не было совершенно никакой причины, ровно так же, как и не нашлось достойного повода находиться внизу, среди десятков мужчин и женщин, в разговорах которых обязательно будет упомянута моя персона, а точнее таинственная причина, по которой она, то бишь я, не женится. Пожалуй, тема женитьбы имеет особенную популярность именно в моём доме, вернее сказать, в доме моего отца, самого состоятельного человека в городе, а по совместительству и опекуна самого богатого отпрыска Парижа. Ах, если бы я только был достаточно испорчен, чтобы почувствовать все прелести своего положения в обществе… Увы, я не таков. А посему моё существование достаточно скучно, ровно так же, как и мысль окружающих о том, что меня можно заставить жениться простыми разговорами. Признаться, в городе множество прекрасных девушек, взять хотя бы Хлою, Роуз или Маринетт. Но все они для меня лишь добрые друзья детства.

     — Кто-то идёт. Неужто мадемуазель Буржуа вновь опоздала?

      А вот и причина не показывать носа из своих покоев. Почему-то всеми единогласно было решено, что именно она подходит на роль моей супруги, а бедная девушка, попав под влияние этой глупой мысли, уверовала, что является никем иным, как моей невестой, а потому при каждой встрече липнет ко мне, будто медведь к мёду. Хм… Неудачное, право, сравнение. На самом деле Хлоя вовсе не похожа на медведя. Она красива, элегантна и воспитана, хотя и слегка испорчена высоким статусом своего отца (вероятно, именно по критерию состоятельности она и была избрана мне в невесты). У неё множество достоинств, но, повторюсь, она для меня не более чем друг.

      — Нет, это не она… Некая леди в красном.

      Как интересно. Возможно, это гостья города, которая, приглянувшись моему отцу, была приглашена на вечер, дабы пробудить во мне свойственные любому юноше моего возраста чувства. Печально, что это не сработает. Впрочем, в этот раз он подкрался к моему сердцу слишком близко: с давних пор идеал девушки в моём воображении представлен именно в красных тонах.

      — Постой, Адриан, ты ошибаешься. Это же Маринетт!

      Удивительно. Прошло всего два года со дня нашей последней встречи, а я не смог признать её вплоть до того момента, пока она не пересекла весь сад и не подошла ко входу в особняк. Пожалуй, всё-таки нашёлся тот достойный повод присутствовать на сегодняшнем вечере.

      — Старый добрый Адриан, — остановился я у зеркала, — а ведь ты, право, совсем не изменился.

      Неужели это будет первое, что я от неё услышу? Что ж, я отвечу ей: «Пусть так. Стабильность не менее прекрасна перемен, но не более, чем вы сегодня». А она на это: «Ну что вы, милый друг. Пойдёмте лучше потанцуем». Да, всё так и будет.

 

 

***

      — Добрый вечер, месье Агрест.

      — Добрый, добрый. Прошу прощения, позвольте вас покинуть.

      — Добрый вечер!

      — Добрый, мадам Лоран! Приятного вечера.

      — И вам, месье Агрест.

      — Бог мой… Мадемуазель Дюпен!

_Я никогда не видел её столь прекрасной, как в этот вечер. Никогда не видел её такой яркой. Я никогда не видел, чтобы столько мужчин желало с ней потанцевать. Но для них это всего лишь новый роман — право, им только дай шанс!.. Я никогда не видел её в этом платье. Не замечал, как искрятся её волосы в блеске огней. Она оглянулась, улыбнулась мне… Перехватило дыхание. Боже, каким же я был слепцом.  
Целуя её руку, скрываю смущение. Устремляю глаза вверх. Ах, эти васильки. Я видел их бесконечное множество раз, но почему-то именно сегодня они кажутся мне совершенными._

      — Месье Агрест, добрый вечер, — произнесла она с улыбкой.

      — Добрый. Вы изумительны, мадемуазель Дюпен. Признаться, я даже не узнал вас.

_Глупец, отпусти же, наконец, её руку!_

      — Неужели? Впрочем, вы тоже изменились со дня нашей последней встречи.

      — Ещё десять минут назад я был уверен, что это не так, но сейчас…

      — Сейчас?

      — А сейчас я осмелюсь пригласить вас на танец.

 _Леди в красном танцует со мной…_  
      _И никого больше нет, лишь мы вдвоём._  
 _Я хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно…_  
 _Но у меня ощущение, будто я едва знаю эту красавицу, что рядом со мной._

 

 

***

      — А ведь прошёл ровно месяц с вашего возвращения в Париж. И вы вновь в красном, как и месяц назад, — произнёс я с улыбкой, когда очередная тема разговора была исчерпана, а солнце, изрядно обагрившись, более не желало освещать сад возле моего дома. Сад, в котором вот уже целый месяц я проводил день за днём, вечер за вечером в компании прекрасной леди.

      — Мне не идёт? — серьёзно спросила Маринетт, будто для неё это было очень важно.

      — Ах, есть ли хоть что-то, что не подошло бы вам? — усмехнувшись, я встал перед ней и начал вглядываться в её глаза-васильки в попытках запечатлеть смущение девушки, которое непременно должен был вызвать мой ответ.

      — Не преувеличивайте, месье Агрест, — она отвела глаза и спрятала нижнюю часть лица за приоткрытым веером, таким же красным, как и её платье.

_Как бы вы ни старались, леди, вам не удастся скрыть от меня то, чего я желаю увидеть._

      — Признаться, я ждал этого дня, — она продолжила прогулку, а мне оставалось лишь следовать за ней. — Думал: «В день, когда мадемуазель Дюпен вновь будет в красном, я поведаю ей историю своей жизни».

      — Стоило ли ради этого так долго ждать? — не поворачиваясь, спросила Маринетт.

      — Поверьте, ещё как стоило! — не в силах быть далеко от неё, я ускорил шаг и уже через пару секунд её рука едва ощущаемо опиралась на мою.

      — И сколько же по времени займёт ваша история? — пусть теперь девушка находилась подле меня, розы, к сожалению, цветущие с другого бога, интересовали её больше.

      — Право, я могу уложиться и в два слова, но осмелюсь попросить у вас два предложения, — дабы привлечь внимание Маринетт, я позволил себе поцеловать её руку.

      — Что ж, я слушаю, — она с улыбкой взглянула мне в глаза и, вновь опершись на меня, более их не отводила.

      — С чего бы начать?.. Ах да. Я родился… — с важностью произнёс я, но рассказ мой был прерван едва слышным смехом.

      — Вы уверены, что двух предложений будет достаточно? — спросила девушка, не сводя с меня заинтересованных глаз.

      — Не так достаточно, как трёх, — с уверенной улыбкой ответил я. — Но я продолжу. Итак, я родился, вырос, был обучен всему, что мешает мне жить и по сей день…

      — Точка, — завершила мою мысль Маринетт.

      — Точка, — согласился я, взглянув на девушку. — А потом я встретил вас, — меня тут же приковали её васильки. Эти васильки были так близко, что я видел в них отражение заката и, будто бы заворожённый, был не в силах отвести взгляд, стереть с лица глупую улыбку или как минимум взять себя в руки.

      — Похоже, двух вам всё же не хватило, — произнесла она после небольшой паузы.

      — Да, — смущённо усмехнувшись, ответил я. — Я был бы рад, будь у меня в запасе ещё пара-тройка.

      Маринетт, до этого нежно опиравшаяся на мою руку, прошла вперёд и остановилась напротив. Вновь приковав своё внимание к розам и скрыв очевидное смущение за веером, она произнесла:

      — Представим, что они у вас есть.

_Глубокий вдох, Адриан! Отбрось робость — и всё будет так, как ты того желаешь._

      — Я встретил вас в тот вечер, такую… прекрасную, счастливую, — начав свою самую настоящую исповедь, я подошёл к Маринетт, но та, притворившись, что любуется цветами, украдкой поглядывала на меня, то опуская веер вниз, то вновь приподнимая его до самых глаз. — И я никогда прежде не видел столько мужчин вокруг вас. Не замечал, насколько вы изумительны, — наконец её васильки открыто обратились в мою сторону, но нижняя часть лица всё так же была скрыта за красным веером. — А когда вы взглянули на меня… вот как сейчас, и улыбнулись, у меня перехватило дыхание, — она убрала веер в сторону, открыв мне свою смущённую улыбку. И в самом деле стало трудно дышать. Но это пробудило во мне ещё большую смелость, и я продолжил, с каждым словом всё приближаясь к её лицу. — Никогда прежде я не чувствовал подобного. И поверьте, я никогда не забуду, как вы выглядели в тот вечер, — наконец я достаточно приблизился к ней, и, казалось, уже ничто не могло помешать мне завершить свою исповедь поцелуем.

      Внезапно мои уста столкнулись с закрытым веером, а Маринетт, то ли насмехаясь надо мной, то ли играя, произнесла:

      — Месье Агрест, мне пора.

      Я был поражён и оттого не мог сдвинуться с места, не мог понять, что значат её слова, как вдруг я услышал нежное «до завтра», полушёпотом сошедшее с её уст. Мои уже потухшие глаза вновь оживились и отчасти с одержимостью наблюдали за тем, как девушка направляется к воротам.

      — До завтра, Леди в красном! — с довольной улыбкой крикнул я ей вслед, а сам тихо прибавил: — Моя… Леди в красном.


End file.
